brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Happybrick5/Brickitank-on the issue of nomination and user rights
Hello all, Welcome to Brickitanks first opsting about nominations and user rights. As the founder of Brickitank the political thinktank of Brickipedia I'm going to share some background before digging in to our topic. As you're probably all aware, Brickitank was started this eening by myslef, Happybirck5. It's soul purpose is to educate and help users appreciate editing at its core, in addtiion to provide thought provoking, life-changing lessons about lots of different topics. By the way, Brickitank wouldn't have taken off had it not been for our generous sponsors. Thank you. There's wisdom gas stations full out there, and all you'd have to do is go and fill'er up. — Today, I was pretty disgusted. At myself. (I'll explain later) The brick, as I call this site, was once an community that looked out for each other, a place where the multitudes can come together and express and encourage each other of their love, which I take it is lego. When I came back from my holiday, I was miffed to find that this sitewas now a haven for power hungry people who were only intent on rising in power. What has become of the friendliness that used to abound here? Where is the democracy that was here, when people didn't ask others to vote for them?! Where is justice, when people used to get positions because they deserved it?! I tell you, unlike some users here who just moan and yawn and get nothing done, how can this continue? I'd realized in a way it was my fault, for not speaking up and working to change things. I was a fool, and I'd admit it. On the topic of nominations: Nominations, whether it be Botm or userrights, can be a fickle thing. On this wiki, you can nominate yourself for some things, while others have to nominate you in other things. But what caught my eye today was the amount of noms for admin. Hmm...adminship. Rather than viewing it as a right, I see it as an earned honour, a duty to serve and not just added tools. And there's the responsibility. In a way, admins here have become the scapegoats of the wiki which is sad. They have to wear the cone fo shame when it was never their fault, just because all of you (including me) would love to see them get "lowered" to our level due to our jealousy. Isn't that cruel, vile, disgusting? I was just saddened by all of this politics, and was a furthur disappointed in myself for not saying something about this dog-eat-dog mentality that seems to show itself more frequently sub-consciously. But then I saw something that made me feel better. Out of all the nominations for adminship, I find one especially deserving. That one is Cligra's nom. This is the only nominations that wasn't self-nominated, someone else nominated him. You see, someone else (without being manipulated to and bribed to) nominated this user probably because of what he sees in this user. Cligra earned this nomination, and doesn't it make it a whole lot more valuable than nominating yourself? On the topic of user rights I got no rights, and I'm proud of that! Why you may ask? I clearly don't deserve any and I haven't earned it. But I'm happy all the same, as my username clearly shows. User rights are what I call lazyness. It makes us less innovative in solving problems. Sure, you'd probably disagree, but in some instances these rights can hinder our editing experience. For example, when some noob makes a page about LEGO Star Wars, the first thing we'd probably do is put that snazzy little speedy delete thing and wish to ourselves we could delete it. Come on, speak the truth! We're all thuman, you know. But even for some dweeb like me, I've found a better alternative that can work most of the time. Answer=Redirect If some guy makes a page titled "LEGO Star Wars", why don't you just redirect to the Star Wars page? The title's okay, and there's nothing wrong in that. And you don't even need admin rights to do that. Anyone can do that! Lastly, I'd like to point out the addictiveness on this wiki. Being me, I'd prefer pursuing my goals in life, and living life to the fulllest. While I could've been studying in prep for my future, I "wasted" time here typing this out. Sorry to say this, but after all the achieving you've done on Brickiepdia, what have you done with your liffe? By spending time here, you might've isolated yourselver from others in real life, and taken away time that you could've used to improve your future. Techno-isolation, I believe it's called. Thank you. Brickitank currently has a few open spots for individuals who wish to join this organization. If you're interested, please place your request on our talkpage, avaliable here. Category:Blog posts